The Key of Destiny
by PhantomScribe
Summary: He tells me that everything is okay. He tells me that I am The Key Of Destiny, the key that connects it all. Everything that has made little to no sense now has a lot of meaning. I now know what I am here for, what I am destined to do.


**He tells me that everything is okay. He tells me that I am The Key Of Destiny, the key that connects it all. Everything that has made little to no sense now has a lot of meaning. I now know what I am here for, what I am destined to do. The Mark of Mastery is my quest, and Sora and Riku mustn't make it out alive. By the end of this exam, I will be the one chosen to take down Xehanort.**  
><strong>_<strong>

"Are you awake, Kalax?"

I awoke to the sound of metal clinking on porcelain. My eyes snapped open quickly before I sat up. I had to hold my head, for shooting straight up after slumber wasn't the brightest idea.

My master chuckled. "You mustn't sit up so quickly, Kalax. We are in no rush to King Mickey's Castle." I looked to my master, who was stirring his tea in a small stained-glass cup. "So, how did you sleep?"

I was about to speak, but then a weird feeling was felt at the entrance of my throat. My mouth was forced open by some peculiar power, and long projected air of sound escaped me. I blinked a few times. "What... what did I just do?"

My master seemed a bit annoyed for a moment that I ignored his question, but answered with a warm smile. "You just yawned, my young apprentice. Do not be alarmed, it is very natural for one who has just awakened from their long slumber to do what you had just done." He placed his lips on the edge of his teacup and sipped quietly. "Now, how was your dream? Was it bad? Was it good?"

I was still gazing at him, unsure on how to answer. "Erm... I guess you can say... good?" The word was pretty foreign to me, and I could tell my master noticed for he chortled.

"Good is the opposite of bad, young Kalax."

My eyes augmented more. "...Bad...?"

"The opposite of good."

"So... bad is the opposite of good, and good is the opposite of bad...?"

"Yes, you are correct."

There was a long silence, and then I just answered with an, "Oh."

My master sipped his tea again before placing it on a small plate. "Now, shall we get started?" He stood and placed his hands behind his back. "I'm sure you would like to see yourself before we begin."

Right before my eyes, my master waved his hand in front of him, a solid being formed in a crackling sound. It was flat, and what I saw alarmed me a bit. There was a young boy, clear of wrinkles, with hair a fusion of crimson and cobalt. He had fair skin, and seemed to be regular, despite his eyes. The left eye was a sparkling silver, a silver that looked to be pure in its' state. Hence, the other was the same red of the streaks in his hair. Entranced, I held out my hand and touched the floating solid. It had a smooth surface.

I glanced at my hand, and then noticed the boy had his hand on mine. I snatched it away quickly, afraid he would hurt me. The boy did the same.

"Why are you copying me?" I meekly said to the unknown boy. His lips moved in time with mine. Angered, and a bit scared even, I slammed a fist on the solid surface, only for it to shatter into a dozen pieces. A brisance echoed around the fully white room. My pupils dilated as I looked up at my master.

"Ah, master, I-I am so sorry!" My nervous gaze fell to the floor where the remains of the solid boy. "I did not mean to kill him..." When I stared up at my master again, he was cackling again.

"That was your reflection, young Kalax." My master reassured.

"Reflection...?"

My master nodded slowly. "The throwing back by a body or surface of light, heat, or sound without absorbing it. In other words, you just saw your appearance."

"That boy... that boy was me?" I reached down and picked up a shard of the solid substance. The piece was cold in my hands. "So, I killed myself."

"No, no, not at all, Kalax." My master shrugged. "All you did was shatter some ice, nothing big really."

"That is what this is? Ice?" I tossed the piece of ice in the air and caught it, repeating this action a few times. "Where did you get this ice from, master? How did you... form it?"

"Magic," was his only reply.

"Magic?"

"Of course. Most Keyblade wielders know magic, even you."

I mistakenly dropped the shard of ice, caught in a stage of confusion. "Can you explain what- a Keyblade, is it? - Is?"

My master sighed. "Yes, I will explain it all as we ready for our journey. Now, follow me out, Kalax." My master began his trek out of the room, me quickly jumping out of bed to follow. Although my master was most likely striding slowly, his steps were spaced out greatly. "Now, let me start from the beginning. Keyblades are..."

I was pretty sure my master had said more after that, but I was too engrossed thinking about other things. Firstly, I have no idea where I am. All I see is white walls, white furniture, white... everything. The only colors that I saw were of my clothing and my master's clothing. Secondly, I had little to no knowledge of anything- I apparently only know simple things and objects. Thirdly, who is the ghastly haired man in front of me, and why do I only see him as master? What is his name? Is his name in my memory? I was unsure of that, so I figured that asking wouldn't hurt.

When I was about to ask, my master turned and stood in my way. "Now, repeat what I just explained to you, young Kalax." My multi-colored eyes widened, and I shut my mouth.

"Ah... um..." I began nervously. Then, for some reason, I had the urge to say something I did not even know I had knowledge of. "Keyblades are mysterious weapons that are wielded by many inhabitants of our world. The Keyblade is a main part of the battle between Darkness and Light. The Keyblade has a special power that only lets a chosen wielder hold it. While there are many qualities a Keyblade wielder must have, the only known requirement is that they have an exceptionally strong heart. It is possible for a Keyblade Master to choose a person as their successor if they have the main qualities that allow them to hold a Keyblade.

"Keyblades are natural conduits for casting magic. This is not to say, however, that a Keyblade Wielder cannot perform magic when they are unable to summon their weapon. Some Keyblades have the innate ability to enhance specific kinds of magic, and many also augment the user's magical abilities on a more general level. Keyblades can also augment the holder with other powers and abilities that they would not normally be able to use. Keyblade wielders are also able to wield a second Keyblade using the Synch Blade ability. Keyblade wielders are also able to allow others to wield this second Keyblade, or have it taken by the other wielder. All Keyblades shown have the same distinguishing features that are modeled after a key: a guard with a handle, a hilt, and a head at the end of the shaft that resembles the teeth of a skeleton key. Most Keyblades also have some theme, usually a world or a person associated with that world, which will reflect in its appearance. Each Keychain has a unique animation for when the Keyblade is summoned, and these animations usually symbolize a specific aspect of its respective Keyblade. The particle effects that appear when the Keyblade is used to hit something also change with each Keychain.

"The origins of the Keyblades are, thus far, unclear. One legend states that the Keyblade master saved the world, while another said he wrought chaos and destruction upon it. While these legends may appear to contradict themselves, it can be assumed that the Keyblade master chooses how to use the Keyblade, whether for good or evil. The Keyblade is known throughout the worlds as a unique and powerful weapon. The thousands of Keyblades left are the ruins of the Keyblade War."

I slightly twitched and looked up at my master with confusion. My master wore that usual amused expression he has. "Excellent job listening, Kalax. Now that you know what a Keyblade is, you can now own one."

"But, did you not say back in my room that I owned one already? That I was already a Keyblade wielder?" My voice was questioning to him, which made a sharp glare appear in his silver eyes. I ducked my head, thinking he was going to annihilate me right there and then.

My master sighed, his menacing glare immediately gone. "Yes, I did. But, you have no Keyblade to summon, for you do not even have the knowledge of owning one, correct?"

I nodded. "That is very true, master."

My master smiled. "That is why I shall give you one of your own." He held out his hand, as if he wanted me to take it. I was about to, but I stopped short as soon as a weapon appeared in a quick flash of light. From remembering the description I gave my master, I knew it was a Keyblade.

"Wow..." I was appalled. I had no idea how amazing a simple object could seem to me. I felt drawn to it, like I had to touch it, like I had to take it from my master-, which I did. My master didn't seem angry at all when I reached for it, but more pleased than anything. He actually handed it to me, letting me grab the handle. Holding the weapon was more natural than I expected.

"Do you think that you can handle a weapon like the Keyblade? Kalax?"

I looked up into his silver eyes and nodded eagerly. "Yes, master-" Then it hit me - I don't even know my master's name! "Uh, master, sir..?"

My master stared down at me and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Kalax? Changed your mind that fast?"

"N-no, sir. I just wanted to know... what is your name...?"

My master grinned, revealing pearly white teeth. "My name, you say? My name to you, Kalax, is Master Terra."

**_**

**AN: Hello all! Sophisticated Ignorance is BACK! I know none of you missed me, considering I haven't done anything in about 1-2 years! But, I have returned to continue and pursue my goal of becoming a great writer, using FF and FP as my practice. Speaking of Fiction Press, I just created an account, and I already have a story published. My pen name is Eminent Anomaly, and for once my writing doesn't suck as bad as it used to. I want to thank all of my new fans that I hope to get, and (hopefully) the old fans and favorite writers of mine that have stayed with me! R&R please, and thanks!**

** -**_**Sincerely, Sophisticated Ignorance**_


End file.
